The present invention relates to comminuting apparatus in general, and more particularly to improvements in apparatus for severing foamed materials. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in apparatus for converting large or very large blocks or layers of foamed material into strips and fragments of strips.
German Auslegeschrift No. 26 24 192 discloses a comminuting apparatus which can convert a layer of foamed synthetic plastic material into a plurality of parallel elongated strips. The apparatus comprises a driven shaft carrying a plurality of axially spaced-apart rotary disc-shaped knives which penetrate into successive increments of a layer of foamed plastic material that is being moved transversely of the shaft. The means for advancing the layer past the severing station for the aforementioned shaft and its disc-shaped knives preferably comprises a plurality of endless belt conveyors which are trained around at least two pulleys so that each such conveyor has an elongated reach or stretch that contacts one side of the layer and entrains it past the severing station. The width of each strip corresponds to the distance between two neighboring disc-shaped knives on the shaft.
British Pat. No. 826 103 discloses an apparatus which is designed to peel layers of foamed plastic material from a block. The means for transporting the layers which are removed from the block also comprises endless belt conveyors which are spaced apart from each other and are disposed in parallel planes. The means for peeling layers off the block comprises a knife which is guided in a splitting wedge.
German Auslegeschrift No. 26 02 706 discloses relatively small rod-shaped bodies or chips which are made of soft foamed synthetic plastic material and have a substantially rhomboidal cross-sectional outline. Such chips are frequently used as a material for filling pillows, cushions and similar receptacles. The specific configuration of the chips (namely so that their cross sections resemble parallelegrams or rhombi) enables the chips to act not unlike down. As a rule, the chips have a length of approximately 30 mm, a width of 8 mm and a height of 3 mm.